


Fourth of July

by windowlessatmosphere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlessatmosphere/pseuds/windowlessatmosphere
Summary: One-shot. Steve gets a special surprise from Tony on his birthday, despite the fact that Tony wasn't aware that it was his birthday. (Originally posted 2012)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Fourth of July

Tony scrubbed a hand across his face as he shuffled across the open landing to his kitchen where Steve was sitting at the breakfast nook, staring blankly at a newspaper. "G'morning," he mumbled sleepily, pecking Steve on the cheek and taking the cup of coffee that was slid his way. He took a sip, sighing immediately as the taste hit his tongue. Tony looked up at his boyfriend, frowning. The other man was still staring down looking quite desolate.

"Steve?" he began hesitantly, leaning against the counter.

"Mmm?" his boyfriend started, looking up, a bit surprised.

"Are you…alright?"

"Yes, yes, fine," was the hasty response. "It's just…it's the Fourth of July…we've been so busy lately…I almost forgot."

Tony chuckled, smiling at his boyfriend. "Well, if that's all then. I almost thought you were upset."

"Right," Steve muttered, looking down in his lap, confusing Tony.

"You, um, you aren't, are you? Upset, I mean."

"It's just-um…it's silly, actually," Steve confessed sheepishly.

The brunette groaned loudly, sliding onto the island in front of his boyfriend and forcing his chin upwards. "Tell me," he commanded, eyes narrowed.

Steve blushed before saying, "Well…It's my-um, it's my birthday today…"

Tony raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Of _course_Captain America's birthday is the _4__th__ of July_," he muttered.

"Wait a minute," he continued, cocking his head. "If it's your birthday, why are you so sad? Is it because you're going to be old? Because I'm pretty sure the years you were frozen don't count," he finished sipping his coffee.

Steve chuckled, shaking his head before becoming serious once again. "It's just…my birthday's always been a constant for me. No matter what happened, it didn't delay or cancel because of other things. It was steady, despite the changes in my life. And I always loved Independence Day, which just made it better. But now…so much has changed. I don't know anything about the world anymore. I even forgot my own birthday," he said, gesturing at Tony. "It's so easy to get caught up in everything around you. We haven't been spending that much time together lately…I guess I feel like I'm forgetting what's important," he admitted, looking up at Tony sadly.

Tony sighed, sliding off the island and wrapping Steve in his arms. "I'm sorry," the brunette murmured. "I-I never actually knew the 4th was your birthday," he admitted, blushing. "But I've been busy lately because I was-um, planning something. It was for you, since you love Independence Day, but I guess now it's for your birthday…"

Steve chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "You got me a gift for _Independence Day_?"

"Well, I knew it was important to you, I just didn't know _why_," Tony grumbled, blushing. "And now I do."

The blonde smiled, shaking his head and leaning down to press his lips against his boyfriend's. After a moment, they released each other's mouths, staying wrapped in a tight embrace.

"So…?" Steve asked curiously.

"What?" asked Tony, feigning ignorance.

"You know what!" came the exasperated reply. "What's my present?"

"You'll see."

"But-"

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"_You'll see. Later_."

* * *

"What time is it?" questioned Tony, lying on top of Steve while the two watched a movie.

"Um…7:30, why?" the blonde replied hesitantly.

"_7:30? _Shit! C'mon, Steve, let's _go!_"

The brunette grabbed his boyfriend's hand dragging him upstairs, knocking over their drinks in the process. "_Tony!_"

"Tony, what on _earth_ are you doing? I mean, really, you just…oh."

Tony had dragged them up to the roof, and Steve surveyed the scene before him, awestruck. An amazing picnic was spread out before him, complete with every food Steve loved. It was _incredibly _thoughtful, an opinion which Steve voiced aloud before kissing his boyfriend soundly.

"Well, I'd hoped you'd like it," chuckled Tony after they broke apart. "C'mon."

* * *

"That was nice," Steve muttered sleepily, leaning back against Tony, who was still sipping champagne.

"Mmmm," agreed the brunette, nuzzling his cheek, before setting down the champagne and pulling his phone out and smiling. "What?" his boyfriend wondered aloud.

"Nothing. It's just 8:30," was the smug reply.

"Alright…?"

"Wait a few seconds, babe," Tony sighed pulling Steve further between his knees.

"Mkay," the blonde agreed, snuggling into his boyfriend.

A moment later, a loud noise shook them both from their dazed state as bright colors lit up the sky. "Tony, look!" shouted Steve. "Fireworks!"

The brunette chuckled, pecking Steve on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

Steve froze. "Wait. You-you didn't? Tony!"

Tony shrugged casually, although his eyes were mischievous. "I might have pulled a few strings," he admitted, grinning.

"Thank you," the blonde breathed, pressing his lips against Tony's and twining an arm around his waist. He pulled back, mumbling against his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
